Warrior Princess Nagisa
by Stavri
Summary: Nagisa Aoi, a normal teenager descovers something unbelievable about herself. She have to face it and move on with it. But, her life will not be the same after. Good and bad creatures will intrude in her world. And a mysterious woman will steal her heart.


**Warrior Princess Nagisa**

**Hello to everyone. I present you a new story of mine. Very different from the usual ones and more interesting. I think. Just joking. Flying away from the normal love stories we all have read so far, we land in a very weird love story mix with romance and ski-fi. Yep, that's what's you heard. So, seat comfortably on your seats and let the author's imagination drive you in places you never imagined before and meet people you never thought you would have the honor to meet in very amazing roles.**

I chose to put all the famous girls we met in four of the most favourable animes we have seen in our lives:

1. Strawberry Panic

2. Kannazuki no Miko

3. Maria-sama ga Miteru

4. Mai-Hime

Just to make sure not to blame me later, i borrowed some things from Sailormoon. Hey, this anime is the one which inspired me to make this story. This story is **NOT** a Sailormoon of course but it's something similar to that.

**Drop your eyes on the summary and leave a review before you press the 'Back' button to know if it's ok to continue.**

* * *

Summary:

Nagisa Aoi is a normal fifteen years old girl. Cute, beautiful and very funny. She doesn't have a lot of friends and she is not the most intelligent girl in her class. She hates studying, what she can do? Her best friends are Konohana Hikari, Okowaka Tsubomi and Minamoto Chikaru. Nagisa had a lot of crushes in her life but she never fall in love trully. Her family is like all the others. Mamoko, her father, is a hard working businessman, who barely finds time to see his family. Nanako, her mother, is a housewife, who never stops shouting at Nagisa for her bad grades. Last one, Diana, her older sister, who always treats Nagisa like a wore and never stops talking on her cell-phone. What a great life huh?

All this routine will dissappear from Nagisa's life when she meets accidentally Suzumi Tamao. A ghost of an ancient warrior. Tamao will be Nagisa's guard and always protect her whenever she goes. She is going to be also a very good friend of her and a very good advisor.

But, Tamao seems to have some things in store for our poor Nagisa. Nagisa has a secret which she can't remember. A secret so amazing but also very painful. She is the Warrior Princess of love. Nagisa becomes socked at first but slowly she tries to get used to the idea.

On her way to discover of what happened to the past which cost her to lose her memory, she will face many evil creatures who want to destroy her, including the famous Queen of Darkness Miyuki, who surprisingly knows so much about Nagisa, but also she will make new friends. Nagisa, will also find herself in love with a mysterious tuxedo mask woman. A deep true love which she can't explain but also looks very familiar to her.

Will Nagisa find enough strenght to fight the evil until the end ? Will she ever discover the truth behind her past? Will she ever learn who is that mysterious tuxedo mask woman who have stole her heart? A woman with whom shares such a stong bond but she doesn't know why?

What the end would be for our Warrior Princess of Love?

* * *

**So what you think? Nice, no? Just leave a review to know. **

**

* * *

**

Omake: (when the author is trying to figure out why she decided to write this story)

**Author**: I'm back with a very crazy idea.

**Nagisa**: Indeed crazy. Me as a warrior princess of love?

**Author**: Why not?

**Nagisa**: But i'm scared. Fighting with monsters and devils.

**Author**: Oh come on. You will look cute in that role.

**Nagisa**: But you know i'm afraid of darkness.

**Author**: Don't be such a pussy. Readers are gonna love you as a warrior.

**Nagisa**: :3

**Author**: Hey, Shizuma what you think of this story?

**Shizuma**: It looks cool. Specially, my role.

**Author**: You are gonna make many girls fainted.

**Shizuma**: The only girl i wanna make fainted is my Nagisa.

**Nagisa**: :3

**Author**: If you keep going like that, she will faint before the story begins.

(Suddenly Miyuki appears wearing the Queen of Darkness's costume)

**Miyuki**: How dare you do this to me?

**Author**: One more time, what i have done?

**Miyuki**: You put me as the bad one.

**Author**: It suits you.

**Miyuki**: Aggghhh you will pay for this.

(a big black sword appears in Miyuki's left hand)

**Miyuki**: Author you are so dead.

**Author**: Oh my God. You can't be serious.

**Miyuki**: Oh, yes i am.

**Author**: Someone help me? Please? I want my mommy.

**Shizuma**: Don't worry kid. Tuxedo Mask Girl is here.

( Shizuma change her clothes in no time and wears the costume i chose for her)

**Shizuma**: Now, Miyuki you are gonna pay for scaring the Author.

(Author turns into four shapes of red and gets very angry)

**Author**: Shizuma you idiot! Your role suppose to be a secret until the right time. Now everyone know who you are.

**Shizuma**: Oops.

(Shizuma starts to run away. Author takes the sword from Miyuki's hand and runs after her)

**Nagisa**: Uhm...

**Miyuki**: Uhm...

**Nagisa**: What shall we do now?

**Miyuki**: Are you in for some pocker?

**Nagisa**: Sure

**Miyuki**: By the way, the warrior princess's costume suits you a lot.

**Nagisa**: :3

**Miyuki**: :P

(Miyuki and Nagisa leave the scene and dissappear in the shadows while Author is still running after Shizuma to kill her)

**Shizuma**: Somebody help me. Please? I'm too young to die. Help. Somebody, HEEEEEEEEEEELP!


End file.
